Waiting in the Safe Room
by Grayjack72
Summary: After escaping an ambush, Akira and Haru wait for the rest of the Phantom Thieves in a safe room. Spoilers until the beginning of December.


"Joker!" yelled Haru, as she pushed him out of the way of a King Frost's Bufudyne. Barely avoiding the attack herself, she ran forward and delivered a powerful blow to the Shadow with her axe, destroying it.

"Thanks Noir." said Akira. She smiled at him and tipped her hat, before rushing off to help Makoto and Ann fight another group of Shadows.

"This is bad!" yelled Futaba from her vantage point inside of Prometheus."There's no end to them!"

"You're telling me! These damn Shadows won't give up!"yelled Ryuji.

The Phantom Thieves had walked into an ambush, and were on the defensive. For every Shadow they destroyed, two more showed up to replace it. At this rate, they would be overwhelmed. Akira knew they only had one option.

"Everyone, split up! We'll regroup at the first safe room!" he yelled. The Phantom Thieves split up, going their separate ways. The Shadows followed suit, chasing after the fleeing thieves.

* * *

Akira sighed in relief as he pushed open the door the safe room. He had managed to evade most of his pursuers in the mazelike corridors of the cruise ship, making short work of the few that kept up.

"Akira-kun!" called a voice. Akira looked to his right, and saw Haru sitting on one of the beds. She had removed her hat and mask, placing them on the nightstand. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Removing his mask and placing it on the table, he walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Haru leaned against Akira's shoulder, yawning. "A little tired from running."

Putting his arm around her, Akira placed a kiss on her forehead.

They sat in silence for a minute, enjoying each others company. Akira broke the silence with a question."Your birthday is next week, right?"

"Yes, it is." she replied, turning to face him.

"I was wondering, are you free after school on that day? I'd like to take my girlfriend somewhere for her birthday."

Haru gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "I'd love go out with you, Akira-kun!"

He smiled back, before asking "Could you please close your eyes for a moment?"

Haru giggled. "Are you giving me my present already?" Closing her brown eyes, she waited. After a few seconds she asked, "Can I open my eyes yet?"

Akira leaned in, capturing Haru's lips with his own. Haru's eyes opened in surprise, before closing again. Breaking the kiss, Akira smiled at her. "That was just an early-"

Haru cut him off, suddenly kissing him. Akira was caught off guard by her boldness, allowing her to push him down onto the bed. She straddled him, deepening the kiss. Their mouths opened, tongues darting out and meeting. They broke apart after a minute, gasping for air, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" teased Akira with a smirk, running his hands through her auburn hair.

"I could say the same about you." replied Haru, face flushed.

Seizing the initiative, Akira flipped Haru around, reversing their roles. He leaned down and gently nipped at her neck, kissing and licking the sensitive flesh. She let out a soft moan.

"No… no fair." she whimpered.

"Can you blame me? You're so cute when you get like this." he whispered, nibbling at her earlobe. "Then again, you're always cute." Haru's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he continued his attack. Pressing his lips against hers once more, he slowly began to rub her breasts. Haru moaned as Akira teased her, unconsciously squeezing her thighs together.

"Is it safe to do this… in here?" she asked, her breathing heavy with desire.

Haru's tone sent shivers through Akira's body.

"It's called a safe room for a reason." he panted, beginning to undo her cravat.

* * *

Just then, the door to the safe room slammed open. Haru and Akira untangled themselves and sat on the bed, trying to regain their composure. In the heat of the moment, they had forgotten that they were in fact supposed to be waiting for the others to arrive.

"'Sup dudes!" said Ryuji, a grin on his face. "Looks like you beat us here!" The rest of the Phantom Thieves followed him into the room.

"Are you two okay? Your faces are quite flushed." observed Yusuke.

"Oh, we just got here. We're just tired from running!" blushed Akira.

"In that case, why don't we rest for a few minutes?" suggested Morgana. "It'd be no good if we ran into any more Shadows in our current state."

"That sounds like a good idea. Take five, everyone!"

As the rest of the Phantom Thieves took their seats, Akira leaned over to Haru and asked, "Should we continue this later, in my room?"

Haru blushed. "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

AN: My first Persona 5 fic, and the second thing I've ever published. Haru/Akira needs more love. If I had the skill, I'd write a version where they aren't interrupted. On the subject of Haru's birthday, the official material states that she's a Sagittarius, meaning her birthday is between November 21 – December 21. Thanks for reading!


End file.
